LH: Yui's adventure
by Whiteling
Summary: When the kids complain of being bored, Yui tells them them story of what happened after they've been separated -and of the adventure she'd had. DONE!
1. Not in Odaiba anymore

**Author's note: I thought I'd get started on this fic too apart from my Christmas one-shots. Hope you enjoy this corrector Yui fans.**

_As_ _many of you already know, during a quest Beth and her fellow guardians were separated. Now she and a group of friends embark on a voyage through other worlds to find them and wage an epic battle against the darkness._

_And they've so far succeeded in finding their missing friends, however as of right now the crew en route to another world, but it was quite a while since they've last seen land and they were either bored or restless. _

The Parthenon galleon ship is seen sailing through the starry sky.

While the sight was fascinating, right about now the crew was getting cabin fever. It had been weeks since they'd last seen another world.

''Man, this is getting boring.'' complained Numbuh 4, his arms were hanging over the railing.

A dull Beth looks at the heart of Etherea, ''Well according to this, we're in the right direction.''

Yui walks out of the cabin. ''Soup's on fellas and your shift is over. Mr. Blik says he'll take over.'' She sees they're all looking glum. Except for Ed who was fast asleep on the ropes, ''Have you guy's finished mopping the decks?''

''Yep, we even fastened the ropes and removed the barnacles.'' yawned Numbuh 2.

''And every did other game we could think of.'' Raj replied looking out the distance.

''To make things clear, we're bored.'' Eddy says glumly.

This surprised even Beth.

''Bored?'' exclaimed Yui. She reaches absent mindedly into her pockets – and pulls out something. It looked like an old piece of paper like a poster. She opens it then sees something that makes her recall what had happened before reuniting with the girls. Carefully she rolls it back and walks into the middle of the ship.

''This is almost as stressful as when I was stuck in Nuke York.'' The curly haired girl pauses to watch their reaction as says the next words. ''And become a prisoner of the infamous Magic man!''

Now the kids looked to Yui in wonder. This was something they haven't heard even Beth turned around to listen.

''Hey that's right what did happen when we were separated?'' Haruna said, turning to looks at Yui.

''Yeah, you never told us that.'' Dana chimed in.

By now the kids have all gathered around to hear Yui tell her story. The bouncy haired girl took a deep breath and began…

* * *

><p><em>It started a whole while ago back when we were separated…even a long time before I even ended up in Metro city…<em>

The sun was just beginning to set when suddenly a bright yellow shooting star catches the sight of that realm's denizens.

_My falling had dropped me right smack into another world!_

The dust cleared. Yui lay on her side, motionless. That is until her wings begin fluttering, pulling her body upwards.

Slowly, she begins to stir. Her bright bronze colored eyes opened.

''Girls?'' She asked, glancing left and right for her friends.

But there wasn't a sign of them anywhere.

Yui looks around curiously as she landed carefully. This certainly doesn't look like any place she remembers. Where was she?

''Stay away from Ohmtown!''

Yui spun around. Behind her was an elderly beggar man using a long wooden staff as a cane. He had long white hair and a grey blindfold around his eyes.

''A word of warning star guardian, stay away from Ohmtown. There is a terrible evil going on there!''

Yui became more frightened with each passing minute. ''Oh, no way!''

She took off in the opposite direction. All she wanted was to put as much distance between her and that crazy old man.

''You cannot escape destiny! Only by your hand and that of your friends can you prevent destruction to this world!''

_I was alone – well except for IR and the other correctors to keep me company but it's not the same as actually being in the with them._

Soon the girl found herself on a road and nearby a green street sign covered in dust.

Seeing as she would need to let her wings rest she changed back into her average self. When she left home she'd been wearing a yellow shirt/skirt outfit with a white and blue belt and white flat leather boots. On her left wrist as always was her comcon as a memory of her time as a corrector.

Carefully she wiped the dust off the sign and read aloud to her computer software friend IR the installer, who resembled a yellow robot.

''It says here that's it's about five miles to Ohmtown,'' Yui said calmly at first then it sinks in and she yelps, ''_Ohmtown_? That's the so called place the crazy old man warned me about!''

''Yui calm down, it's all just a big coincidence.'' IR said tranquilly, ''What matters now is that you need a place to spend the night.''

''OK, you may be right about that part. But I'm still nervous about this whole thing.'' Yui said to him.

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time Yui arrived at the city. What's worse, it looked almost deserted, there was hardly any sign of life.<p>

''Oh, this place is creepy! It's like a horror movie!''

From her comcon IR says, ''Look at it this way, at least things can't get any-''

Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes then it begins to rain.

''Well there goes your future as a Seer.'' Yui says sarcastically.

The bedraggled teenage girl stomps her way through the streets. She's virtually alone in this place, with no money or connection and it rains!

Just then something made her stop in her tracks.

''What's that?''

''Probably something that wants to eat us.''

''No IR listen…the sound of the big city!''

The music was coming from a place with the neon signs reading: Mylar's Restaurant & Nightclub.

Yui hesitantly enters through the back door where the music was heard the loudest.

There rehearsing a rock tune were a group of youngsters that looked fresh out of college.

A young lady with blonde hair wearing a black shirt, pants and a red jacket was playing a keyboard/guitar. The young man beside her had wild red hair, grey jacket, military pants and a rodent-ish nose strumming on the electric guitar.

The third was chubby, and had a nerdy mole-like look to him. While the fourth was skinny with short light-orange hair and a lime green cap.

''Oh hello?'' Yui said tentatively.

''Little out of your element aren't you?'' the red-haired electric guitarist asked sarcastically to her.

''Who're you?'' asked the skinny one.

''I'm Yui, here to er, soak up a little city culture.'' Yui answers sheepishly.

Then on cue her stomach rumbled – she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

''But it sounds like you needs dinner more than a tune right now.'' The older girl said kindly with a smile.

Now feeling awkward Yui backs up a bit, ''That's very sweet, but I'm on a tight schedule.''

''Fine. Message received, Miss 'I Think I'm All That'.'' snapped the red-haired guitar player.

''Omar!'' scolded the blond teen

''That's not what I meant at all.'' Yui said indignantly.

''Don't worry about him,'' the bespectacled drummer said to Yui, ''Look we extend the hand of friendship... ''

''I' m on a tight schedule. Were I not... ''

''Everybody's busy... ''

''I would love to have dinner with you guys.''

''Great! I've got a coupon.''

_Back then I didn't even know what I gotten myself into nor what would eventually happen, but they were nice so we went out for some burgers that night._

* * *

><p><em>A couple of days later we were back at the nightclub for Talent night, little did I know that that was the night trouble had come looking for me and my new friends.<em>

At that moment Yui was with Dizzy watching the skinny guitarist, Stretch, as he played a videogame with holograms flying.

**''You cannot defend your planet alone.'' **challenged the electronic voice of the game.

''C'mon Stretch, We're on in five.'' urged Dizzy.

''Stretch, your friends are waiting.'' Yui chimed in.

''No, yet!'' The skinny teen said without even looking at them, ''Not yet. I gotta unwind! Look out! '' He doges a laser hologram.

**''You've got company at twelve o'clock.''**

''But the house is such a mess!'' Stretch whined.

Dizzy looks at his watch. Yui whispers behind her hand, ''This calls for drastic measures.''

''I'm a goner!''

Then the game starts to slow down. ''Oh no, magnetic forces slowing down my brain... helpen dere... '' Stretch said as his eyes quickly turned three different shades of green.

Beside him, a smirking Dizzy is waving the game's plug in his hand

**''No Replay.''**

''C'mon superstars, we've got a song to get off. '' reminded Omar from the doorway as he put on his jacket.

''Two songs.'' corrected Angel

''Yeah, yeah, yeah.''

''C'mon Stretch, snap out of it.'' Dizzy said to his friend.

''Okay, but I'm still not relaxed.''

''Don't worry, I'll be backstage to back you guys up if you freeze.'' Yui reassured him.

Stretch takes a deep breath, ''Hey, it worked! I'm not nervous, I'm scared!''

_Of course, Omar totally forgot about Angel's song and he caused a commotion. It had to take a bit of convincing to let the guys play once more._

The band's playing, Omar looks fierce on lead guitar, Stretch plays bass looking goofy, Dizzy on drums and Angel on keyboards are serious.

Onstage, back at the beginning of the first song, but only Omar is playing. Dizzy and Stretch are looking from Angel to Omar, unsure. Angel puts on a keyboard, then plays a powerful chord that stops Omar. Dizzy and Stretch follow her lead.

_However Angel decides to go on ahead with her plan, then got Dizzy and Stretch to play her song while I watched backstage. Little did I know was that there happened to be company in the back._

Angel: _**Oh what will the signal be**_

_**For your eyes to see me**_

_**Watching outside as I wait, just in case you need me **_

Omar has already walked offstage, and out the door. Angel sings on, despite being hurt

_**So I still will set the stage, send my thoughts to you **_

_**I'm receiving every wave, this song sends love through**_

From the left hand side of the stage, an unseen Yui gives Angel the thumbs up.

The club owner Mylar is bored then the lackey gets his attention, whispers something to him. Mylar's eyes go wide, and he climbs over the lackey to see that Mok has taken a seat at the back. Toad stands guard, Mok's still hidden by shadow.

Angel: _**Now I have revealed exactly why I'm here,**_

_**I'll be your angel if you want to see**_

_**if you want to see**_

_**how perfect sharing love with an angel can be.**_

As Angel sings some non verbal tones, Mok's rings flashes. He brings it up, so it twinkles in the camera, and in his eyes. He claps, slowly. Mylar is stunned.

_As you guys know I wanna be a singer or manga artist someday however if I was gonna make it in the music business I needed to have the right talent. After the act I was in the back waiting for the guys since they' be a while, I practiced a song I heard once to I.R.. But it wasn't until the next day I learned that a certain individual had heard me too._

However another song plays softly through the air. The figure and his guard pause briefly to listen.

Inside, Yui is playing on a guitar idly.

Yui:_** Questions  
>I watch TV<br>I listen to songs  
>Talk about love<br>Questions  
>I don't like your answers<br>If I had one myself  
>It would be wrong<br>Too**_

_**Who are you?**  
><strong>A look and a smile<strong>  
><strong>A promise<strong>  
><strong>Unfulfilled<strong>  
><strong>A reflection in my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Unreal<strong>_

Once more the ring flashes, much to the surprise of the owner. He watches Yui with sharp interest.

_**Questions**_  
><em><strong>I watch TV<strong>_  
><em><strong>I listen to songs<strong>_  
><em><strong>Talk about love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Questions<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't like your answers<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I had one myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>It would be wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too<strong>_

_**Who are we?**_  
><em><strong>A boy and a girl<strong>_  
><em><strong>An aching hunger<strong>_  
><em><strong>Unfed<strong>_

_**A reflection of the times**_  
><em><strong>Of chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of circumstance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Unreal<strong>_

_Little did I know was it would also be cause of my next problems there. And it wouldn't be pretty._

**AN: Hmm wonder what kind of trouble it means? That's it for now, I'll update as soon as the next chapter's ready.**


	2. Invitation

**AN: OK guys I'm back, and I'm glad to have piqued your interest in this crossover fic. Enjoy!**

_I also knew it would be a matter of time before they found out about IR, I just didn't how soon it would happen._

Later, Yui and the boys were in Stretch's car driving down the street, unaware that they were being followed.

''Where'd Angel go?'' asked Omar.

''I dunno. She left.'' shrugged Dizzy, ''So, uh, listen Omar, have you ever thought about, well, about singing with Angel?''

''Yeah Omar. You know, two lungs are better than one, right?'' Stretch chimed in.

''You see Omar, Mr. Mylar was a little confused about who our lead singer is –''

''Okay, okay, I'm getting the idea.'' interrupted Omar, ''I may be stubborn but I'm not stupid.''

As he said this he accidentally slams his hand on Yui's comcon. Yui's heart skipped a beat when she heard IR reply: ''No, I object!''

The boys all turned to look.

Stretch pointed to Yui's Comcon. ''I heard it there. It's coming from that watch thing.''

''No, it's not.'' Yui yelped shaking her head.

''Yes, it is.''

IR's face appeared on the comcon to the four youngster's shock. ''No, it's not.''

Omar threw up his hands in exasperation, ''Great. I knew it. One of those AI programs.''

Dizzy sighed, ''Oh good. Because for a minute there, I thought I was going crazy.''

The car pulls to a stoplight, in front of a hologram ad for Mok's new album. 'Coming Soon from Mok. Rock and Rule is here to Slay!'

''Come on, Omar,'' urged Dizzy, ''I think if you and Angel ever got together, someday we could be as big as Mok.''

''Screw Mok.'' spat Omar.

Stretch shuddered. ''Ooo! Omar, don't talk like that! Mok is everywhere! M-M-Mok knows everything!''

Yui took this opportunity to speak up, ''But who is he anyway? You guys all make him sound like some kind of celebrity or tyrant.''

Suddenly Stretch looks in the rearview mirror, sees the ominous car, which accelerates. ''It's Mok!''

He yells and hits the brakes, scaring everyone. Yui just barely hangs on.

The vehicles passes revealing to be a police car. Those in the backseat glared at Stretch, who says sheepishly. ''No, it's not, it's only officer Quadhole. Crazy cop.''

Dizzy turns to keep talking, but Omar already left the car, and walks away.

''Hey you guys, you were great tonight. See ya later.''

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't until later that night when I received an invitation. What I didn't know was that Angel had got one too.<em>

In the near late hours of the night Yui, Stretch and Dizzy are playing cards.

Unexpectedly, they felt a draft.

''Miss Yui?''

''Yeah who wants to know?'' Yui said distractedly, turning around then pauses nervously.

At what's left of the door was a hulking figure with canine attributes. ''A message for Miss Yui.'' He said handing a card to her.

''Huh? A message for me, _here_?''

Puzzled, Yui reads out loud the message in glowing yellow letters on black: "Won't you come up for a spell? Tomorrow night. Mok?"

She pauses at the name, confused. Out of the corner of her eye, Dizzy and Stretch exchanged wide-eyed glances.

And on her wrist she can hear IR's voice say: "I don't like the sound of that.''

''He's got a point.'' Stretch chimed in.

Yui turned to her new friends. "But why? Who is he? You guys never answered my question."

At first they were reluctant, but they explained to Yui why. According to rumors, Mok was not only famous but dangerous

Still if he was an experienced magician Yui hoped that it could be an opportunity to find the rest of the guardians.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, the he band is in Stretch's car, as they drive out of the city.<p>

''I thought you weren't coming up to Mok's, Omar.'' quipped Angel.

"I changed my mind." Omar answered.

Yui piped up, "By the way, what's his music like?"

''I got a better idea. Why don't you listen to the album for yourself, Yui?'' Angel handed her what looked like a more advanced version of an MP3 player.

Curiously Yui put on the head phones to listen to the current song playing.

_My name is Mok, thanks a lot, _

_I know you love the thing I've got. _

_You've never seen the likes of me _

_Why I'm the biggest thing since, World War Three. _

_Girls? _

_His name is Mok, so thanks a lot _

_you think he's acting but he is not_

_My name is Mok, and I'm on fire _

_I'm the match, and I'm the pyre _

_I'm the voodoo black musician priest _

_Why, I'm the greatest thing, since World War Three! _

_Girls?_

_You think he's acting, but he's not, _

_His name is Mok, so thanks a lot_

_My name is Mok, thanks a lot _

_I'm the power seldom used a lot _

_I am the pillar, and the snake, _

_I'm the big bad thing that makes you shake. _

_I am the killer, I am the source, _

_And you will worship me of course, _

_I'm the oracle _

_I'm the conduit _

_There is no question that I am it! _

_Hey Girls? _

Yui listened to a few more then took off the headphones as the car parked up in front of an enormous mansion. It looked like one of those wide spread boxy homes. Weird, how she didn't see this when she arrived in this world.

''Rather full of himself isn't he?'' She remarked about the songs.

''That's I was saying,'' Omar comments then sees the mansion, ''Welcome to the modest house of Mok!''

''Omar, you haven't even met the guy.'' reprimanded Angel.

''Don't have to, I've seen his magic act.''

As Yui climbed out of the car, out of the corner of her eye, Yui could've sworn she saw the orange curtains up in the glass windows were pulled back by a bony hand. She spun around with a gasp but it disappeared quickly the moment she turned.

''If I didn't know you better, Omar, I'd say you were jealous.'' Dizzy comments.

Omar rolled his eyes, ''Get serious.''

Angel questioned, ''I guess you're not coming in?''

''I guess you're right.''

''Shoot yourself.'' replied Angel.

The four approached the door. Upon was a stranger symbol almost shaped like and M or a dark creature.

''How do you get in?'' asked Dizzy.

Stretch shivered. ''M-m-m-maybe you gotta sacrifice something.''

''Not helping Stretch! I-I think one of us should knock.'' Yui said nervously.

As if an answer to their questions, the door rolls up. We see roller-skates, legs, a huge body of an imposing form, tuxedo and ..and the grim butler leans forward... to break into a few-toothed smile. And he looked almost like the same stranger that had given Yui an Angel the invitations.

''Yeah?

Angel spoke up first, ''W-we're here t-to see Mok –''

Omar suddenly jumps into view, ''Mok! Great to see ya!''

_Let's just say Mok's place was really dark and spooky – sort of like the home of a vampire. And Omar kept mistaking the menservants- there was three of them- for the owner himself. Not that it helped I was already anxious enough as it was._

Moving into Mok's opulent mansion, Yui follows her new friends carefully. She shivers, This is one creepy place and she didn't want to stay here too long.

Get a hold of yourself! She thought, So what if the place was eerie? It also made her feel all the more overwhelmed and thrilled.

Because out of all the eight guardians (Never mind that they weren't here with her anyway)- from dainty, artistic Kylie to wild, exotic Theo- The famous super rocker had only asked her and Angel to his humble abode.

Just cheery, outgoing Yui.

**AN: Hmm, wonder just what's waiting for the gang in there? Find out on the next chapter evedryone, in the meantime R & R!**


	3. Sinister motives

**AN: Sorry for the delay, everyone but were doing Secret Santa again in my home for Christmas. I'll advance my other fic as soon as I finish the next chapter.**

The visitor's footsteps echoed lightly as the three canine men led them to a parlor. A circular couch surrounds a holoprojector. The room was quite dark except for the fluorescent light illuminating the couch and projector.

"Make yourselves at home," said the third manservant, the one with a small white scar under his eye.

Omar jumps onto the couch and is promptly pulled back by the scruff of his neck. "Except you."

"It was the freak reference, wasn't it?" asked Omar, unintimidated.

"You gonna apologize, rude boy?"

"I'm sorry, _dogbreath_!"

Suddenly the butler is interrupted from beating up Omar as the holoprojector comes to life. Omar is dropped on the couch, surprised. As the band watches, an image starts to form. First a silhouette, then bones, followed by muscle tissue, blood and clothes.

Before them was a man that seemed close to his 60's. Although he looked like the fusion of a rat and a sphinx cat that had nearly became a human man. He had white grey hair that fell past his shoulders, a small pointed dark peach nose, and full prominent lips. He wore a black suit and was holding a beer bottle balanced on one finger.

"Anyone want a beer?" His voice was deep and gravelly. And it revealed he was middle-aged despite his appearance.

Omar shrugged looking bored while Yui whispers to Angel, ''N-now he's also what I expected this house to have.''

She didn't know how to explain it but something about this guy breathes just plain eerie. On the other hand there may be nothing to be afraid of at all. Really, Yui thought, since when she become such a fraidy cat?

"I'm Mok." The other man introduced himself.

Hold the phone! He's the one who sent her and Angel the invitations!

Dizzy and Stretch, looking frightened reply, "Hi."

An already nervous Yui bows respectfully as per customs to her homeland. "_Konbanwa_, Sir."

"Am Not!"

"Am so!"

The group turns to look at the three man servants, who were arguing. Mok cleared his throat, "Allow me to introduce the Roller-skating Schlepper Brothers: Toad, Sleazy and Zip. _Mes assistants stupide._"

"I just love it when he talks French." commented the youngest, Zip, the one who'd answered the door only to get elbowed by his older brother.

"Ah, sweet Angel. Dear Yui…" Mok walked over to Angel and takes her hand. "You look more beautiful in person, than you do onstage." The he kisses her hand and Yui's.

The girl with curly wheat colored hair shuddered inwardly at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

From the right-hand side, Omar remarks, "Better get some antiseptic on that before it festers."

"Well, uh, that's Omar, our lead singer and—"

"Enough about them, let's talk about _you_." Mok interrupted, casting his gaze over the two women, "What did you think of my last album?"

"I loved it!" Angel said breathlessly.

Yui, trying to sound polite, says, "I already heard five or eight and it's amazing!"

"I bought it too." Omar said sardonically, "My gerbil uses it for a room divider."

Mok laughs a little, then more, then a lot in a very sinister way revealing long vampiric fangs.

And it makes Yui very uncomfortable. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Get a grip! She thought, If you start to panic it could get bad.

"But where's our hospitality? Boys!" Mok said before snapping his fingers, "Bring on the Edison Balls. I'm sure you're into reaching new levels of consciousness, aren't you?"

"Yeah, we're into that kinda stuff. It's all we ever do." Omar answered nonchalantly.

Angel put her hands on her hips, Yui glared at him.

Mok then turned to Angel and Yui, taking them away, "Shall we take a stroll in the garden, ladies?"

"This guy's laying on the charm so thick it's rank." IR commented low enough for Yui to hear, "Wonder what his angle is?"

Yui discreetly makes the computer program shut up by hitting the comcon close to her leg.

* * *

><p>Zaira shook her head. "You and Angel actually went with him alone? Do you have any idea how suspicious that is?"<p>

"At the time, I didn't think anything bad would happen especially with an older girl accompanying me." Then she sighed ruefully, "Boy, was I wrong…"

* * *

><p><em>Mok had led us to his garden, where he planned to give us an offer we were about to refuse.<em>

"So, uh, how many rooms you crammed into here?" questioned Angel.

"Success does have it's rewards." He chuckled, "However, such trophies are minor compared to what I really want: An audience which and understand the power of magic."

Yui immediately tensed up.

_Magic?_ Does he know about me? She wondered, her brown eyes darting around nervously.

"My magic. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, but -" Angel is surprised when he fades out.

"Apparently, it is." Mok remarks as he faded in, much to Yui and Angel's wonder, "You must remember that my last concert was not entirely sold out."

"So? It was still great. I was there!" Angel said earnestly.

"Don't toy with me, Angel!" Mok snapped.

The two girls turned to see him standing on the small bridge, and with a dark expression.

"I'll show them power. I can do it! With you, Angel, Yui, and your voices."

"_With us_?" Yui asks surprised. "What do you mean?"

Mok's vanished again. Angel examines the roses, feeling doubtful. "What about the rest of the band?"

"My contract has room for only two signatures: for Yui and yours."

Uh-oh, her gut feeling might not be just nervousness at all. Two signatures only for her and Angel? This was starting to get fishy.

Angel picks up one of the roses, "The group's just starting to come together. I think we've got a pretty good chance of –"

"Vegetating on the Ohmtown circuit for the rest of your life?" Mok's voice echoed.

Yui backs up beside the older girl, "This is getting a little too weird for me… and not in a good way!"

"Call it what you want!" cried Angel "I believe in –"

"Miracles?"

The two girls gasped as they saw Mok's eyes and mouth as the marking on a butterfly that had landed on the rose Angel was holding.

"If you think you're going anywhere with the Omars of this world... "

The garden vanishes in the illusion of an abyss.

"Open your eyes! Accept my offer."

Feeling suddenly scared, Yui grabbed her own arms, "No, I can't do this!"

"No Mok. I couldn't leave them for anything."

"I didn't offer you anything; I offer you _everything_!"

* * *

><p>Back in the present, her friends were listening to her story intently.<p>

Immediately the other guardians cried at once. "And you?"

Yui paled at the memory, and gulped, "We said the only thing that felt right."

* * *

><p>"No!" cried Angel.<p>

Yui shook her head adding, "We can't run out on our friends! It would be wrong!"

"Too bad. But we all have our illusions, far be it for me to take away yours."

The illusions all contract to a single rose. Angel approaches it, Yui just look around confused. What in the world just happened?

Just as she turned to look at Angel, who was holding the glowing rose. The flower then explodes into worms, making Angel scream. Yui stares horrified before sinking backwards into a dead faint.

Before she sinks into unconsciousness Yui could hear Mok speak, "You will bring me my demon, whether you like it or not." There was the sound of a finger snap. "Show their friends to the door."

_And that is how I was captured along with Angel._

* * *

><p>Her listeners gasped staring in shock. Whoa, talk about an unexpected turn of events.<p>

"So, what happened next?" Numbuh 2 prompted her curiously.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chance to escape

**AN: Sorry for the delay I've been busy – I'll also update Ariel of the night as soon as I start writing down the chapter right.**

Last time an invitation to a famous rocker's home turns dark when Angel and Yui were abducted and taken to Nuke York.

How terrified the corrector must've been to wake up and find herself and her new friend prisoners.

"Let me out of here you can't do this!" Yui shouted pounding the door and doing everything she could to get out, "Help! Help! Someone help me out!"

Just outside the room she heard Angel demand: "Just how long does Mok think he can keep us here?"

"Picnic time for little girls..." Zip's voice says in a sing-song tone.

"This is what I think of your picnic!"

There was the sound of glass breaking. And Sleazy 's voice saying: "Okay, that's it, you're gonna stay here for a long time!"

Next the door slides open, surprising her, and she could see Zip and Sleazy carrying Angel between them by her arms.

"Keep your flippers off me!"

And she was currently thrown on a couch.

"Stuff it, pinheads!" Angel snapped at the closing door.

"Yeah buzz off jerks!"

"You got it sisters!" a voice agreed with them.

Angel and Yui looked around. Where did that come from?

"Cinderella knows what you're talking about!"

One of the air vents in the room, bursts open revealing legs, roller-skates and a winged heart tattoo... After some effort, the top half of a buxom girl pops out and she lands bum-first.

She was as tall, with blond hair in pigtails and had a few features of the Schlepper siblings.

"Sometimes those brothers of mine really burn my buns too." The girl, the other women assumed her name was Cinderella, griped "They keep this place locked up tighter than a hummingbird's tweet. By the way doll, who're you two? Mok's new ladyfriends?"

"Whoa! _New ladyfriend?_ Not even!" Yui said with disgust.

There was no chance in the Underworld she'd ever find that creep attractive! She didn't even want to know him or have anything else to do with him after he kidnapped her and her new friend!

Carefully Angel elbows Yui, this could be their chance to get away. "Yeah, I guess so but, uh, hey, it don't make life any easier."

"Cindy knows what you're talking about. They just don't understand us new women. After all, every now and then a girl's gotta get out and dance, catch my drift?" Cinderella nodded.

"Gotcha, doll." replied Angel, "Hey, if you're talking about walking, what's the scoop?"

Yui catching on adds, "Uh, yeah! What's the word?"

"No sweat! I just slide down the chute and away I scoot!" Cindy said, lifting the couch and placing it under the air vent. "I do it every Saturday night! Let's go!"

The other two girls step onto the couch. Cindy then jumped on one side, rocketing Angel and Yui up into the vent. Cindy then bounces and follows up.

* * *

><p>Inside the air vents it was dark but Yui was able to see Angel and Cindy's faces every so often by the lights from underneath.<p>

"I have to be back in bed by twelve o'clock. That's when Toad checks in on me." Cindy remarks.

"Aw, that's too bad toots, but never mind. With your funk and my spunk, we don't need much time to find some real hot action!" smiled Angel.

Cindy turned to look at her, "Hey, you're a little dated for one of Mok's, you know what I mean?"

Angel and Yui look alarmed, did they just get busted?

However Cindy just nods and turns back, "But that's okay. Just keep your lips zipped and stick with Cindy. We're on our way to the Twilight Zone! Y'know, it's just like Toad says: 'There's wackos out there just waiting for a for sweet young things like you.' So let's go for it!"

Both girls sighed in relief.

Cindy falls down a air chute. The other two girls follow, making some noise.

Once down one level, Angel crawls over an airvent, and overhears Mok's voice.

"I've found the voice. I've got not one, but two worthy candidates."

Behind Angel, Yui stops and listens in too. _Candidates? The voice? For what?_

Right below them, they could see Mok at a computer terminal, a huge mass of brain, hooked up to life support and cybernetics, readouts and such. He was dressed in a full red body suit with gloves and wore goggles.

"Understood." replied the computer, "The Armageddon Key has now been fully decoded. Stand by for data transmission. According to the Key, the girl must sing this progression of musical notes. The vibrations of her voice will create a doorway through which this being will enter this dimension."

"Ah yes. My beast; their nightmare."

While Angel appeared stone-faced, Yui's stomach lurched at what she was hearing.

"That doesn't sound good." IR remarks.

"All mine, for a song! And then, nothing can stop me!" Mok cried triumphantly.

"Tough shape, Mok. You can be stopped." interrupted the computer. "There is a force which can send the being back."

"Send it back? What? Where? Who?"

"The being can be sent back by the magic of one voice, one heart, one song."

Yui frowns thoughtfully. _One voice, one heart, one song? What does it mean?_

"Magic? Magic, shmagic! 'One voice, one heart, one song,' gibberish, garbage! Who is this person?"

"Individual's identity presently unavailable. Search will start now. Now checking, now checking, now checking. . ."

"Grrr. Who can stop me? Is it the girl?"

Angel gasps, but Cindy covers her mouth.

"You two bumming out on me?" asked the buxom girl.

Yui quickly shook her head. Her throat was too dry for her to speak.

"No way." answered Angel.

"Okay then, let's get out of here before we get caught." Cindy said sharply.

"Just keep going Angel." Yui reassured the older girl.

Angel reluctantly crawls away from the vent. Yui crawls slowly after her just in time to hear the rest.

"According to the Key, the being can be sent back by the magic –"

"I know, I know, 'one voice one heart one song'," snapped Mok's voice, "But _who_ is it?"

"No one. No one can send it back." The computer replied ominously.

"_No one_?" Yui whispered meekly from her spot.

"No one? No such person? Then the beast is mine!"

Up in the air vent, Yui cringed "I gotta get outta here!"

* * *

><p>Quickly, she followed the other down the chute and they ended up in the back alley behind Radio City Music Hall.<p>

"We're in the clear." Cinderella said happily, then beckons the other two girls over. "Come on dolls, let's score a cab!"

"Right behind ya ...heh." Angel said unsurely.

Yui swallowed hard, "Yeah, likewise."

In the futuristic city, there were flying cars, the air is thick and dirty and the buildings are wreckage that nobody destroyed, just built over.

Yet this all meant little to Yui at the moment, for she and Angel were concerned about escaping than sightseeing.

As they passed, she could someone's radio with a DJ announcing: "It's a sunny 68 out in the sun, but in our city it's acid showers so button up and don't forget your goggles. You heard it here first: Mok the Magic Man has announced he's coming out of seclusion with a surprise concert at Carnegie Hall! Tickets go on sale at noon for his triumphant Beauty and the Beast concert, 'the show to end all shows.'..."

The girl with curly wheat hair blinked. So that's how he was going to do it: through one of his concerts. And she had to find her friends before something else happens. Now if that club has a phone or something she can use for communication.


	5. Recaptured

**AN: Sorry for the delay had been distracted by other stuff.**

The three girls had arrived the club, Cindy puts her skates on the wall to zip down the stairs in time to dodge a laser shot.

"Oh boy! Mutants in the foyer of the club! Isn't it neat-o! This is the hottest antigravity club in the city, ya know. But you let mutants in and it spoils everything, know what I mean honey? They just don't know how to dress." Cindy said as they walked in.

"Yeah, the educational opportunities of the big city are really wearing me thin!" said Yui sarcastically.

Inside, the bar spirals as the "floor" curves all over the place. Typically bizarre club denizens abound. This place both looked fun and astoundingly weird.

"This is coolest place I've ever been to – in spite of all the obvious health and dress code violations!" Yui said glancing around.

"I like you!" Cindy said to Yui, "Nothing you say makes any sense! Hey, come on, there's a booth over there."

"But there's somebody in it." protested Angel.

"Not for long, sweetie."

_**What I didn't know then was that Angel's friends had gone looking for us here.**_

Right on cue we see Dizzy and Stretch looking for clues to Cinderella's identity. Soon they spot the three girls at a table.

"Sit tight girls, check this out, they're playing my song!" While Cindy dances, Angel sees an exit.

Yui looks at Angel, "I'm gonna try and use the phone to call for help. Meet you outside."

Angel nods as the younger girl walks away, she gets up to head for the exit.

Just when the song screams, a huge hand envelopes Angel's face and her scream blends in with the song.

Cindy, after accidentally smacking away someone who is trying to dance with her, notices Toad watching her. Pouting, she makes her way over to him.

Yui tries to dial the number to one of her friend's cellphone on a payphone. "Answer somebody please."

She gasps and screams as a shadow fell over her.

"Hello?" Lisa's voice asks.

Her comcon was thrown aside.

"Hey what's going on out there? Girls?" IR cries then he whimpers as he's picked up, "Professor?"

Meanwhile Stretch is suddenly grabbed as Dizzy tells Omar where he last saw the girls. He points to a retreating Cinderella going to the exit and Omar follows.

* * *

><p>Yui ducks and runs up some stairs and out onto the roof. She looks down to see she's very high up. Taking a chance she backs up and jumps to the other roof just as the Sleazy and Zip caught up with her.<p>

She grasps to the roof but she slips and falls! Shocked, the goons rush over.

As if Fate were on her side, various clotheslines breaks her fall. So does a roof banner.

Yui poked her head out and looked up. _Jeepers that was a little too close._

Quickly she got and ran again, she wasn't gonna take any chances.

"Gotta get away! Gotta get away" she panted.

The moment she turned a corner a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Surprise, Goldie!" a girl with short dark hair said to her.

She was Amanda, a member of a trio of wicked young witches who used dark magic and the Ethereal guardians archenemies.

Yui's brown eyes grew wide, "Amanda? What are you all doing here?"

"Working for the boss!" Sleaze grabbed Yui by her arms.

* * *

><p>Back in the Parthenon, lightning flashes above the listeners.<p>

"I don't want to sound like a whiner, but were about to be caught in the downpour, " Mac piped up.

"Talk fast Yui, what happened next?" urged Numbuh 5

Yui tried to continued. "I didn't know what to think. My escape plan and Angel's just went up in smoke so now I—"

Lightning flashes and thunder rumbled. Then it began to rain

"It's just a passing shower," Eddy said casually, "Keep going curly!

"Sorry everyone, but right now we need all hands on deck!" Beth called.

A lot of the disappointed kids groaned.

Numbuh 4 ranted, "The story was just getting good!"

But he too he followed the others to their respective stations on the ship.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Such elaborate lives

The rain lasted for a few hours, and a few had to take shifts.

By morning it was just bright stars and beautiful nebulas. After having breakfast, breakfast after their respective duties, some of the younger crew member were already seated looking at the guardians expectantly.

"So let's go don't leave us hangin'!" Numuh 5 told them

"C'mon! I want to know what happened next!" cried Sara G. "Were you ok?"

Yui took a seat, took a deep breath. What had happened back then wasn't easy to tell and it still gave her a headache whenever she remembered. "OK as you know, the Olivers were in cahoots with Mok, they were determined to keep me from getting away to find you and the guys…"

* * *

><p><em>And the very next thing I knew I was back in the same room as Angel.<em>

Angel is seen pacing back and forth. Yui is sulking on the couch, glaring daggers at her kidnappers. Mok is just calmly ignoring them both.

Finally, a steaming Yui spoke up angrily, "_Get a clue_: We're not some dolls or plants you can keep locked away! I need my friends and family!"

Angel stopped pacing long enough to speak. "Look, forget it. I won't sing, neither will Yui. And what have you done to the guys?"

Mok pretended he hadn't heard their protests, saying smoothly, "I offer you fame, riches, and a crack at the top-" he said the next words a scandalized tone, "-_you refuse!_" His tone then softened. "I accept that."

Yui nods sternly once. _Glad to see he's getting the point._

"Good, where's Omar?" demanded Angel.

However he was far from it. "But then the chance to work with me, Mok, and you say 'No, thank you,'" He slumped somberly, then walked straight through the wall like a ghost would. " I'm very disappointed."

Usually this would've spooked the younger girl out. But since she was already frustrated with the situation already, Yui tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you done yet?"

Angel walked up towards the wall, "Hey listen, -"

An enlarged illusion of Mok's head speaks before vanishing, "But still hopeful!"

"Mok!" Angel's hands curled into fists at her sides in exasperation.

Yui sneered through gritted teeth, "Are you even listening to a word were saying?!"

They follow him through the wall as if they had gone intangible in time to hear Mok say to them:. "So try to realize that I must be firm when I say to you, dear Angel, Yui: Sing,.. or they FRY!"

The three of them were on a balcony, overlooking what seemed to be large energy ball. The boys are floating inside the ball, screaming in pain. Omar is violent, Dizzy tries to dodge the lasers but fails, and Stretch spasms with pain until he goes fetal.

Angel and Yui are visibly horrified.

"What are you doing to them?" cried Angel.

Yui wailed, "STOP IT! Can't you see you're hurting them? Stop!"

A frantic Angel grabs Mok by his shirt, "Mok! Stop! I'll sing!"

"We'll do whatever you want, but _stop hurting them_!" Yui pleads, tears leaking out of the corner of her brown eyes.

Mok smiles triumphantly, "As you will, your word is good enough for me." He snapped his fingers and the Edison Ball shuts off leaving the boys in fetal positions and floating.

"You could have killed them." Angel gasped in shock, "You - you're totally crazy!"

The villain however only brushed off her insult. "Thank you. Shall we see them off?" He said before vanishing back into the wall.

* * *

><p><em>He took us to the Nuke York bus terminal, the boys were on the first bus to Ohm town and. . . they weren't themselves at all.<em>

"Hm-mm-mm. How are you boys doing?"

"How are we doing _what_, Mr. Mok?" Omar asked with laugh.

"Bon Voyage!" Dizzy is waving good-bye with a pair of boxers, "Bon Voyage! Bon voyage!"

Yui sees Mok chuckling silently and she scowls at him. "What's so funny?!"

"Mok, what have you done to them? They're airheads." Angel demanded then she goes up to Omar earnestly, "Omar, I promise, I'll get you outta this."

"I know Angel, it would've been swell to work on a song together but, well, you're working with the best now."

"Omar, Mok is _making _Yui and me sing –"

"Heeeey, I understand." Omar winked at her, then sinks into the bus seat.

"Mok, change them back!" gasped Angel.

"Now, now, I let them go for you... "

"Omar!" cried Angel.

Yui stares after the bus, somberly. "They're okay, but why do I feel horrible?"

"...and you two sing a little song for me."

_And he kept his word alright. But when he meant them – it included IR!_

On the bus in a bag in front of the boys, a helpless IR watches the bus get farther and farther away from Yui and Angel!

"Hey wait! Where are we going? Yui! Angel!" the computer program cried, his shouts falling on deaf ears.

The bus passes a poster for Mok's concert at Carnagie Hall.

We images flash over the promotional poster: Mok, laughing, Angel and Yui singing in skimpy outfits, a fountain of people forming a huge toothed mouth, then an Explosion of light and fragments.

_However the power in Nuke York wasn't enough._

A news anchorman is seen announcing,

"KIX morning news update. Mok's promise to rewrite rock history was prematurely and tragically interrupted last night when an overwhelming power surge totally destroyed Carnegie Hall and blacked out the entire city."

Then the voice of a supercomputer is heard, "The being destroyed Carnegie Hall but did not completely materialize in this dimension. The electrical power supply in Nuke York is insufficient."

"I need more power?" Mok's voice asked.

"Affirmative. A sufficient stable energy source does exist, in Ohmtown."

"Ah, of course. 'ome sweet Ohm. I will raise this demon, I will not fail again. It's power will be mine."

* * *

><p>Inside a music room, the windows show a view from the front of the blimp, and Ohmtown below. Angel plays her song on the piano dejectedly while a somber Yui sings 'Elaborate lives' softly…<p>

Yui:_ We all live in extravagant times  
>playing games we can't all win<br>Unintended emotional crimes  
>Take some out, take others in <em>

She missed the girls, the allies- all the friends she made and the intangible treasures she'd acquired.

_I'm so tired of all were going through_  
><em>I don't want to live like that<em>  
><em>I'm so tired of all were going through<em>  
><em>I don't want to love like that<em>  
><em>I just want to be with you<em>  
><em>Now and forever , peaceful, true<em>

And inevitably she misses a boy, not Shoun, no. He was just a friend now. She misses another boy – the kind that has a hidden emotional side to him under a mask of arrogant confidence and bad boy reputation.

_This may not be the moment  
>to tell you face to face<br>But I could wait forever  
>for the perfect time and place <em>

And how Yui wished she was with him out on the beach or watching a movie together instead of being this madman's prisoner.

_We all lead such elaborate lives_  
><em>We don't know whose words are true<em>  
><em>Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives<em>  
><em>Hard to know who's loving who<em>

I promise if I ever get out of this I'll try and get along much better with Chazz. She thought sadly.

_Too many choices tear us apart  
>I don't want to love like that<br>I just want to touch your heart  
>May this confession<em>

_Be the start…_

Now if only she and Angel could find a way out of this.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Trapped

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, university plus writer's block but I swear I will conclude this and continue my other fics.**

The two girls were still sulking until they heard Mok speak. "I've seen it. Destiny has revealed itself."

Yui sees Angel stand up "To me too, Mok. I... I can't resist you anymore."

The younger girl looks at Angel with a repulsed look on her face. Did she flip?

"Take me with you wherever you go." continued Angel.

"We're here, Angel. Ohmtown."

Curious Yui walks over towards the glass windows - she was just inches away from them. Sure enough they were right over the same place Yui and IR had first arrived.

"Just, just you and me, Mok."

"Yes, after the concert."

"Forget the concert. We can cancel. Nothing else matters. Just us."

"Just us?"

"You and me."

"MmmmmmmmMe."

Yui glances away, making a face. _I think I'm going to be sick!_

"Let's go away together."

"Fiji? Disneyland? Fantasy Island?"

"Wherever you like!"

Bored Yui decides to walk away when her arm is suddenly grasped violently.

"I know you!" Mok said to her calmly, "I almost knew as soon as I saw you; since then, there is no movement of yours that has not betrayed you! A pace, a glance, a turn of the head, the flash of your throat as you breathe, even your way of standing perfectly still, they were all my spies! ...You made me wonder for a while."

The guardian of the stars felt her stomach lurch with dread. He knows! Of course how can he not? The Olivers must have already told him about her!

Trying to remain calm, Yui questioned, "And what will you do afterwards?"

"The rest doesn't matter, I'll cross that bridge once I've arrived."

"Don't you -" Angel began but she was cut off.

"But I win." Mok chuckled darkly, then he sat up and turned to face the two women, "You're a very clever girl. I've enjoyed your little game but tonight the game is mine."

Yui glared at him, "I don't think so!"

Angel snapped, "You'll never see that demon, I'm the one with the voice and I'm not going to sing! And with out me you're nothing!"

"Shut up!"

Yui watches Mok slowly looked angrier and dangerous the more Angel ranted.

You're a fraud Mok, I "

"SHUT UP! "

To Yui's horror, Mok suddenly put his boney hands around Angel's neck and began to strangle her!

"No hocus pocus." Angel just managed to choke out.

"LET HER GO!" Yui shrieked, trying to pry his hands from Angel frantically.

Mok throws Yui aside roughly, while releasing Angel. "You WILL SING!"

He storms off. Yui ran to Angel to help her up and they listened fearfully as Mok shouts incoherently, smashing and trashing things.

Then they heard Zip's voice speaking then Mok's ". . . can sing, or she can _scream_!"

_Now we were in serious trouble, stuck with a nut that wanted to summon a monster from another dimension and no hopes of escape - it was just about to get worse._

"Get me that worm, Meelar. Tell him I want a concert at the power plant tomorrow night." Mok's voice ordered then added darkly, "Drug the girl, and wire her to the circuit board, the young one too."

* * *

><p><em>The following night was the night of the concert…<em>

It's storming outside while inside a bat-shaped hover stage floats above the wide-spread audience, and the mad rock star plays music by touching colored rods surrounding him.

Onstage, Angel wears a skimpy outfit while strapped to bracers and a strange collar on her neck as part of the dress. Otherwise she's hanging limply, doped up. However, Yui is more alert and frightened, she wears something similar except the chains let her arms dangle freely. When they sing, the collars glow.

Angel and Yui: "_Say just why you offer (us) 3D-D,  
>(What was) tetra flawlessly,<br>Active matrix (tireless) (all) become,_

_Ohohoooooooooooooo!_

A lightning rod extends out of the power plant. It's struck by lightning. Outside the plant, all the lights on the winding road get very bright. The lights into town brighten up, and Ohmtown's lights get doubly bright. Too bright, as we see on one street the lamps bursting, one after another.

"And how'd you get IR back?" interrupted Dana.

_The brief short out was enough to snap the boys out of it. Then IR helped Dizzy and Stretch convince Omar Angel was in trouble not enjoying herself like he thought. So while he took a short cut Dizzy and Stretch had to borrow some transportation._

"I'm scared!" yelped Stretch.

Quadhole's car bursts through the first barricade. Some of the car smashes.

Inside the plant, the red symbol on stage stretches up, and rises into the sky through the plant's roof. The audience goes wild.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Finale

**AN: And here's the last chapter to this fic everyone there are other fics (BESIDES Ariel of the night) I wanna get started on.**

Meanwhile Angel and Yui's singing have become just tones. The camera looks down on the stage, rolling aside until it's in the symbol. It goes down as the star stretches down below the stage, to reveal hideous creatures bursting, reforming, snarling and clawing their way to the surface.

Mok: _Pain and suffering, _

_Red wine turns to blood _

_A cow floats _

_Upside down in a river of mud..._

_.. a cat, black as night, _

_and blood everywhere! _

_Ha-ha-ha!_

Under the plant Dizzy's driving has the car bouncing off a few walls and towards Gate 4: No Entry but Dizzy drives right into it.

They burst through, only the seat is left of the car, bouncing through Zip's control room. Zip has time to look before he's hit by the seat and carried onstage.

Onstage the creature has been summoned.

With Yui, she was sliding side to side on where she was chained, looking down at the height and terrified by this turn of events.

"Something tells me this isn't the best of times." She muttered then begins to wail, "Aaaahh! Help me! IR! Synchro! Omar anyone HELP!"

"Oh Diz! What is it?" Stretch asks fearfully.

A horrified Dizzy replies, "Whatever it is, it's evil."

"MY VENGEANCE! DESTROY THEM ALL! "

_Just when I thought it was over for us… _

Omar appears standing on a balcony above the stage with a feral scream wielding his guitar like an axe to cut the couplings holding Angel and Yui. He leaps onstage, and turns to face the Beast, which launches a spectral headbutt from it's mouth

Zip roller-skates in to catch the brunt of the attack, sending him into the wall with a crunch. Omar catches the rest of it, gets knocked unconscious.

_Zip took a chance to help Omar and us but he was hurt._

Angel kneels by Omar then makes a decision, "If I can sing it up, I can sing it back."

Yui gasps, "What?"

Omar opens his eyes and gets up, "Angel!"

"Not now, Omar! Yui and I've got to sing!"

"No Angel! We gotta run!"

"No Omar! Trust me."

A fireball strikes, surrounding Omar. While Dizzy and Stretch try to put the fire out.

Angel sings a few notes. The beast's attention is on her. Mok watches, amused.

Angel: _Oh what will the signal be _

_For your eyes to see me _

Yui stares then catches on and says, Now I see what's she's trying to do. She joins in.

Both: _So I still will set the stage _

_Send my thoughts to you _

Omar, Angel & Yui: _We're receiving every wave _

_This song sends love through _

The Beast recoils in fear and starts to melt. Mok's no longer amused, in fact he looked worried.

_Now as one we're gonna show _

_It's our one desire _

_From this day we'll always know _

_How our love grows higher _

_So as one we'll set the stage _

"Look! Something's happening! It's going back!" Dizzy cried happily.

_Now we're sending every wave _

_This song sends love through_

As a frantic Mok scrambles to stop the trio's interference, Zip's older brother Toad snatches him up, enraged because of his injured brother which he thought dead. He throws Mok off the stage, into the portal where the beast rose from.

Omar, Angel and Yui watch as Mok falls. At the lip, we see one hand claw over the edge, trying to get a handhold.

"The magic of once voice, one heart, one song!" He cried, "But there is ...no ...one!"

He continues falling but not before he could grab a handful of Yui's skirt. Yui almost loses focus but her new friends pull her back in support.

Finally Mok falls the hole's edge follows him, until the portal closes up completely and only the stage is left. Angel holds on to Omar, tightly, and he holds her. The crowd goes wild.

Mylar the night club's owner jumps in front of the camera announcing, "Fabuloso! I put those two kids together, and whaddyou get?"

Omar, Angel & Yui: _Now as one we're going to show _

_It's our one desire _

"You get the greatest show ever! "

Angel and Omar continue singing.

* * *

><p>Scene flashes back to the present time where Yui is finishing telling them the story.<p>

Briefly a thought bubble appears showing Yui talking to the gang in a now sunny Ohmtown, then Yui climbing onto a bus with her Comcon on her wrist where it belongs.

"Soon after the concert, they told me how to get to Metro city, so I took a bus and the rest is history."

"Great story Yui!" Numbuh 3 clapped.

"Yes, intriguing, but where's the proof it actually happened?" Mr. Blik demanded.

"Oh," Yui said smiling mysteriously, "I thought I might hold on to this just in case."

She reaches into her pockets and pulled out a long poster for a concert at Carnegie hall - and on it were Angel and Yui.

Her friends stared at her in surprise.

"Well I suppose that's one thing I'm good at besides saving the world: Music." Yui continued with a proud smile.

"Now all you gotta do is find some other weird cities with dark spells that need lifting." Lazlo said a little too enthusiastically.

Yui stopped smiling then groaned but sent a knowing grin in Lazlo's direction. At least they were all together to face whatever the villains throw at them.

**The End.**


End file.
